Secrets
by Ladybug fan Renee
Summary: Marinette reveals a few secrets to her friends. Including the fact that she's royalty.
1. Princess

For as long as she could remember Marinette Dupain-Cheng has been keeping secrets from everyone she knew. Marinette wasn't a normal girl, she was the princess of Paris, she was the famous pop star M, she was also a fashion model under the same name , she was the superhero Ladybug, and to top it off she wasn't human. Marinette was a vampire so were her parents. She keeps her secrets and goes to public school. Today was the first day of school. Marinette and her friends are now in the tenth grade. As she was walking to school she saw her best friend Alya.

"Hey Alya, are you excited?" Marinette has been thinking about telling Alya Nino and their other friend Adrien who Marinette has had a crush on for the longest time her secrets."I hate lying to them Tiki."Marinette said to her kwami.

"Don't think of it as lying Marinette, you can't tell them your secrets it would only put them in danger! But if you want to tell them I won't stop you, it's your choice Marinette."

"Alya Adrien Nino can I talk to you guys in private?"

"Sure girl what's up?" Alya asked.

" There's a few things I want to tell you but you have to promise that you won't tell anyone."

"Alright what is it that you want to tell us?" Alya asked as inquisitive as ever.

"Well you all know the princess right?" Marinette asked cautiously.

"Of course, who don't know the princess?" her friends replied.

"Well I'm her." Marinette replied.

"Whoa whoa whoa, you're the princess?". Nino said in complete disbelief.

"Yes." Marinette replied. She was ashamed , her friends looked at her in shock.

" Marinette," Alya carefully asked trying to keep her voice calm " , anything else that you wanna share with us?"

"Actually there are a few more things I want to share." the raven haired girl replied.

"What else could there be you have more power all by yourself than Chloe and her dad put together from being nobility Dude." Nino replied.

"Actually I'm super famous because I'm not only the princess," Marinette started slowly but surely before she could continue Alya interrupted her.

"Let me guess ...-"

" Alya," Marinette interrupted her BFF ",if you would just let me finish ," the princess then went on very fast and said

" I'm also Ladybug,and **both** M's, " Marinette paused,

" OMG," Alya exclaimed " MY BEST FRIEND IS **LADYBUG, A FASHION MODEL AND A POP STAR AS WELL AS THE PRINCESS !"** Alya shouted. Marinette looked down at her feet she was ashamed of keeping all these secrets from her friends but there was still one big secret.

"There is one more thing I have to tell you guys, I'm not human," Marinette's friends stared at her and Adrien asked her.

"If you aren't human what are you then?" Marinette stared at him and in answer to his question she said " I'm a vampire." Marinette stared at her friends as they backed away or rather as Alya and Nino backed away then Adrien did something that the four of them never would forget. Adrien walked over to Marinette and whispered in her ear

" I'm Chat Noir."


	2. Pop star

For as long as she could remember Marinette Dupain-Cheng has been keeping secrets from everyone she knew. Marinette wasn't a normal girl, she was the princess of Paris, she was the famous pop star M, she was also a fashion model under the same name , she was the superhero Ladybug, and to top it off she wasn't human. Marinette was a vampire so were her parents. She keeps her secrets and goes to public school. Today was the first day of school. Marinette and her friends are now in the tenth grade. As she was walking to school she saw her best friend Alya.

"Hey Alya, are you excited?" Marinette has been thinking about telling Alya Nino and their other friend Adrien who Marinette has had a crush on for the longest time her secrets."I hate lying to them Tiki."Marinette said to her kwami.

"Don't think of it as lying Marinette, you can't tell them your secrets it would only put them in danger! But if you want to tell them I won't stop you, it's your choice Marinette."

"Alya Adrien Nino can I talk to you guys in private?"

"Sure girl what's up?" Alya asked.

" There's a few things I want to tell you but you have to promise that you won't tell anyone."

"Alright what is it that you want to tell us?" Alya asked as inquisitive as ever.

"I'll tell you one secret about myself everyday" Marinette replied. "So here's today's. Well you all know the princess right?" Marinette asked cautiously.

"Of course, who don't know the princess?" her friends replied.

"Well I'm her." Marinette replied.

"Whoa whoa whoa, you're the princess?". Nino said in complete disbelief.

"Yes." Marinette replied. She was ashamed , her friends looked at her in shock.

Little did the four of them know that Chloe was listening to their entire conversation.

"She's the princess. Just wait until I tell everyone about this. Say goodbye to your perfect little life. You may be royalty but that won't stop me."the blonde said


End file.
